


Alike in Dignity

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Violent Desires Meet Violent Ends [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Alike in Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faegal04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/gifts).



Ducking behind a tree, you calmed your breathing. You’d seen a group of men, and were not in the socializing mood. Things had been tense at home lately, but you got that. You were in the zombie apocalypse, after all. Rick had a lot on his shoulders, as the current leader of Alexandria, and a father of two. Of course, there was the good in life, as well. Maggie and Glenn had recently told you about the baby, which you were a bit embarrassed to admit you’d squealed about. Not something you normally did. Judith was getting so big, and she brightened everyone’s life.

When you felt it was safe, you continued on. You were headed to a small neighborhood to grab anything that you could. Whether you deemed it important or not. Eugene could tinker with damn near anything, and just because you didn’t think it was important, didn’t mean it wasn’t to someone else. 

There was a small hill from the tree line, down to the road. Taking out your knife, you slid down sideways. You paused before moving quickly across the street, staying crouched. Whenever you did this you felt like you were playing again, back like when you were a kid. It made things a tiny bit easier to deal with. It was one dangerous never-ending game.

As opposed to opening a door and being taken by surprise by one of those ugly bastards, you preferred windows. You could look in, open it quietly, and slip in. If society ever went back to normal, you’d make an excellent robber by this point. Finding a side room, you peeked in and deemed it safe. You stood up and checked the lock, smiling when you saw that the owners hadn’t bothered. Maybe they had realized that it didn’t matter.

Putting your dagger in it’s sheath on your leg, you grabbed your gloves that made opening windows from the outside that much easier and slipped them on. You placed your palms on the glass, leaned against it slightly, and pushed it up.

Once that was done, you pulled your dagger back out and cut the screen. You did the same thing at every house, the steps almost always the same. It was a small comfort. A known in a world of chaos.

You crept through the room once you climbed through the window, knife poised. Moving through the house, your first stop would be the kitchen. Finding food was something you didn’t expect. But junk drawers? An untapped treasure chest in many homes. Things got tossed in there, and forgotten. Opening your bag, you put it on the counter. You looked through the drawer quickly, tossing anything in that didn’t look like complete crap.

* * *

You were in the hall closet of your third house when boot steps made you jump. You didn’t have enough time to hide, so you simply turned to face them, hiding any sign of fear. “Well, what have we got here?” The owner of the boots smirked, turning your knees to jelly. When you didn’t say anything, he stepped forward. “Quiet little thing, I see, huh, princess?”

“Don’t call me that.” You spoke up, hating silly pet names.

“You got a name?” He inquired.

You shrugged, closing your bag. “I might.”

He looked amused. “What can I call you, then?” You finally glanced at the bat over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t miss that, either. “Don’t worry about Lucille here, sweetheart.”

“You named your bat?” He shrugged. “Right. So, you don’t need to call me anything, because I’m on my way out.” You went to move around him and he stopped you. “Come on, man.” You sighed, wanting to get back already.

He smirked and shook his head. “Not until you give me something to call you.” Goddamn he was persistent.

Sighing, you thought for a moment and smirked back. “How about Jessie?”

“Alright, Jessie, you may pass.” He said sarcastically. You were about a foot past when he stopped you again. “First, though, you’ll be stopped by my men. Give them what they want.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You sure they’ll even see me?”

* * *

Sure enough, they hadn’t spotted you, but you saw them. Smirking, you made your way back towards Alexandria. The way back seemed much quicker than when you had left. When you spotted the walls, you smiled. Home. After the outbreak, you never thought you’d have that again. Then you’d joined Rick’s group, and come to Alexandria.

Walking through the gates once they opened, you smiled over to Rosita. “Having fun?” You chuckled.

“Oh, yeah. Loads. Anything interesting happen while you were out?” She smiled. When she’d joined, the pair of you had become fast friends.

You shrugged. “Met some guy. Kinda…cocky? I dunno. Didn’t catch his name. Told him mine’s Jessie.”

Rosita laughed, shaking her head. “Only you. Go on.” She nodded her head towards the houses. “I’ll talk to you after my shift is up.”

“Later.” You waved, walking away.


End file.
